


女子高中生烹饪指南

by PointingtheMoon



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointingtheMoon/pseuds/PointingtheMoon
Summary: 堂本家今天晚餐一如既往地糟糕
Kudos: 2





	女子高中生烹饪指南

-kt both JK

-世界线收束了！

-stk 骨科 

以上

1

他跟上那个女高生很久了，是个百年名门的女校。他不能找那些有轿车接送下学的小姐，走路的学生里也不能找那些呼朋引伴的。他看着那些漂亮的小女孩们，只能看看罢了。

被他盯上的那个，绝对是被上天最珍爱的孩子；不是人间普通的漂亮宝石，那是迷惑人心的宝物。所以只能藏在人间——哪怕是神明都要小心翼翼地维护她的不为外人所注意，所以是个独来独往的孩子。

普通地，规距地穿制服，短发被认真地打理过。喷过啫喱的发尾有点可爱地翘起来，贴着脖子。她每次走过校门口的冷饮店时，都会引起几个小子的注意，但是她只是认真地盯着冷饮点的每日特供广告。她要是更注意点，就能看到倒映在玻璃橱窗上的脸有多可爱，认认真真，像个毛绒绒的小动物似的。

宝石或许对人而言有所喜好，但是谁能抗拒那种迷惑人心的光芒呢？即使是他，过往的目标里不乏现役艺人，本该对普通的孩子失去兴趣了。这年月的星探怕是瞎子，但他不瞎，日复一日地跟着她下学，渐渐了解了她的回家路线。有次他大着胆子跟紧了些，连门牌号都大致了解下来。

家里的父母也好，还是这个孩子也好，都太迟钝了吗？

几个月过去，他已经习惯了那样的路线，甚至熟悉起来。每天看着远远走在前面的，穿着皮鞋和黑色小腿袜的那双小腿发起呆。恍惚里他觉得自己就该住在这附近，或者就住在她家旁边，看着小女孩长大上学成年。

啊啊，大概stk上瘾了。

他正在一本书《望岛》，作者是个在各大洲漂泊生活的日本人，那人有天决定回家乡北海道去。结果近乡情怯地在东京停下来了，住在东京的他就好像住在纽约或者伦敦一样陌生，至少这个人对东京的感情和其他外国的城市差不多。他还没看完，觉得那个人真是有病，明明再往前一步，就能回家见到母亲。

而且生活的乐子都是自己创造出来的，他有点莫名的骄傲。即使是他这样的人，普通地做做stk也没有什么问题。毕竟只是stk而已，这种水平到处都是吧。他合上书插进口袋里，远远地注视那个穿衬衣的纤细背影。

2

事情有时候会出现一点转机，但是这个故事实在是太电视剧甚至显得有点功利。不如说，这个世纪快过去五分之一了，拦路收钱的大姐头居然还是存在的吗？

本来只是普通地远远跟着他选的小孩，看着她穿的黑色小腿袜和制服鞋，一步步走过校门，冷饮店和商店街。在那么恍惚的半分钟里，他被遮挡了视线，然后随之那个被注视了很久的孩子就从视线里完全消失。

消失了？

做stk的唯一长处就是即使是空气中微妙的变化都能被察觉。他猛地拉低了帽子仍然准备无事发生往前走，如果是警察的话，只会藏在那边的小巷子里。只要他当作无事发生地离开就好，不会有人发现她持续地跟着这个孩子多久了…如果被盘问的话他也事先想好托辞。

观望一会他还是进了小巷里，路过了几个下午就喝得烂醉的阿叔，不得不捂着鼻子经过的那些下水管道。突然意料之外地看到了人——就是男人一直尾随的女学生？被几个长裙的年轻女孩堵在墙角，似乎还胆怯地把有课本的提包抱在怀里了。

男人愣住了，事件的展开实在是出乎他的意料。此刻他刚才对于危险的感知已经被忘记到宇宙空间外，反之全部的脑筋都用来消化目前的情况。他中意的孩子被校外的不良盯上了？她们要钱还是单纯地看她不顺眼？这种情况已经维持了多久这种事情也令他在意的不得了。

领头那个女混混还叼着根烟，把燃烧的烟蒂假装往那孩子的手臂上伸过去。可能是因为会造成明显的，易于取证的伤口被手下拦住了。解恨似的推了她一下，她的裙子也被其他女孩玩弄着，露出更多一点大腿。

男人观看这出剧目的时间实在是太长，以至于被几个女混混发现了。

“喂！那边那个大叔！你还要看多久？”

被其中一个领头的不客气地问了，其他人也纷纷看向她，包括被围在中间的那个女孩子。

在这个瞬间，七八个年轻女孩回头的瞬间，男人对上了他长久以来跟踪对象的眼神。这是初体验，以往她只是付出全部精力了解冷饮店的字牌，从来没有把眼神给任何的陌生人。男人开始怀疑世界上是否应该存在这样的眼睛。

没人会在那双眼睛里漂浮起来，反之他的灵魂沉下去，意图沉到底去好奇另一个拥有这深潭的灵魂——也更靠近她的大脑。

“别欺人太甚啊小丫头们。把你们的脏手从她身上拿开。”

他迟疑了一下，开始眯着眼睛威胁那些围着人的混混们。老把戏开始了。

3

被底气不足地质问是不是教师，男人发出了更大声的责问逼迫混混们离开，那个领头的把一罐摁过烟蒂的饮料泼在他身上才真的作罢。他自己松了口气，毕竟从来没对目标意外的人如此硬气过。惹到了混混团体说不定还会被报复，最重要的一点是男人越过了自己的界限。

任何人都有底线，这位跟踪狂的底线就是绝对不和目标产生与结果无关的交集。过去也曾有他盯上的人在路边招惹了不相干的人，他只是旁观着直到冲突结束。随着目标的仓皇离开投入到他原本正在进行的尾随中。这次男人情不自禁地越过雷池，假装自己是那孩子的老师赶走的混混们；越过底线的认知让他浑身颤抖，但是面对即将到来的交谈，感到无比兴奋。

果然，那孩子看到混混们跑掉，仍然紧张地抱着她的提包。她有点不知所措地看着她，似乎在确定这个人是不是真的像他所说是本校的老师。这是男人第一次这么近距离地看着这个孩子，他感觉到一种，似乎在四处逸散的，年轻的气息。那种气息成功地安抚了他因为不期的交集而报警的神经，就像靠经一只陌生的小动物，那种有预期的兴奋。

“那个，谢谢您，”年轻的女孩开口了“抱歉因为我连累了您，如果您不介意的话，把湿掉的衣服给我就可以。”她想了想补了一句“我是说——我可以清理干净再还给您。”

走近了才发现，她看起来比实际年龄可能更小点，因为身量更小，变声期没有完全改变的音色，她讲话时容易惹出人们看到毛绒绒小动物相似的感觉来。这种情况下反而更令人不知道怎么反应。只是男人突然想起来望岛里的一段描述：

“如果冲动能控制理智，那我许愿要在新年的傍晚里驾车去找家乡雪最厚的大路，最好就是我小学时候牵着母亲的手一起上学的那条路——然后我会敲开那栋多年前就喜欢的漂亮的紫色房子，告诉主人家我从小就认为他有最好看的房子，他院子里的樱花也是我见过最繁盛最美的。只要我能冲动，我就能强行和世界上的某个人产生联系并且用力将平行线牵至一处，永远可以折返。”

这不就是，命运的线条相交了吗？！

男人这么想着，完全忘了自己是跟踪者的事实。忘记了他应该保持的安全距离和他过往做过的那些事，他的全部精神力都用以思考如何回复面前的高中生，激动的人似乎失去了对舌头的控制；凑近听可以听到他的喉咙紧张地咕咕作响。

“如果可以的话，就拜托了。我今天晚上有急事必须用这套行头。”他听见自己这么说，而短发的女子高中生听到他的回答似乎满足地笑了。

4

总之就莫名奇妙地相识了，女生姓堂本，名字却忸忸怩怩地不肯说。男人把这当作是一种青春期特有的活动——那些小女孩总是把一切写在脸上，直白地令人心热，却努力地学成年女人保持神秘感。她担心他没时间换衣服，主动邀请他去家里帮他处理弄上污渍的衣服。

男人注意到这位堂本小姐的提包上有个毛绒绒的挂件，是只长着大尾巴的生物，狐狸？还是小狸子？这说不清，手机上也挂着扭蛋里抽出的挂件。另一个挂件在哪呢——男朋友？还是好朋友那里，这也很难说。这一切只不过是最初的好奇心的催化剂而已。

路上这孩子也没有说很多关于自己的信息，只是说家里情况特殊却没有做更多说明。这不是我关心的，他想，甚至更好。不够紧凑的家庭组织可能会更加方便他的观察。

直到那孩子把钥匙插进锁孔，那扇有点眼熟的门，男人都处于一种幸福的恍惚中。就像是得到了念想了很久的东西那样？或许是吧。女孩子先他一步进去，一踮脚就把制服配套的鞋子脱下来摆在玄关。男人轻轻念了一声“打扰”还拉上了背后的门。

“Kochan？”男人听到那孩子叫人，这个叫法很奇怪。回身才看到了客厅里坐着另一个人，他只撇了一眼就无法再直视座上的人。

“阿，应该介绍一下的，这是我姊姊。”他向座上的人点了点头，并非他不直视别人——而是他困惑，这样的一对姐妹为什么住在如此朴素的民宅里。她们的房子大约是最普通的单身上班族的住房，奇形怪状的户型是从破碎的土地上划分出来的，狭窄的走廊和客厅，大概都睡在阁楼平台上而不是各自有房间。摆设也普通甚至有点老旧，唯一值得注意的是客厅角落放的两把吉他，一把是粉紫色，另一把只是普通的桃花心木色。

不该这样的，他的心脏振振有词，不该是这样的。如果妹妹的是众神藏匿在人间的宝物，不惜用凡尘略微掩盖。那她的姊姊恐怕是真神将武器插在大地上示威——宝珠的微光尚且源源不断地吸引凡人，那多少人双眼被利刃的光芒烧毁？

外面的商店街住满了凡人，吵闹不断的中年夫妇，老年鳏居的阿爷还有小混混聚集的地方，她们为什么住在这呢？

没人说话。

5

小一点的那孩子把他的衣服放进洗衣机开机，洗涤剂的好闻味道渐渐充满了这个房子，姐姐坐在茶几前听他说了混混的部分。多少有点敌意的家长，男人对这家稍微有点理解了，父母都有各自的事情，恐怕这两个孩子是互相支撑着长大的。姐姐对妹妹的事情自然关心点——何况是不相熟的成年男人。

大概是僵持了一会，姐姐看他没有什么异常的言行也渐渐放心下来。甚至还认真地感谢了他帮妹妹解围，因为那群人过分起来会用水把人泼得湿透，就只能湿淋淋地走回家或者打电话给她。

妹妹去厨房做饭，甚至问他要不要和他们一起晚餐。“先生晚上要去喝酒吗？所以在等洗衣机运行的时候吃一点东西也没关系？毕竟吃点东西喝酒才能有效分解酒精。”是这么说的。男人不能拒绝。

他们又聊了一会，中途姐姐还接起电话，那边是个语气很熟捻的男性，问了吃饭和事物之类的问题。这种摸不着头脑的对话持续了一会，可能是哪边的长辈或者是男朋友把，他想。因为客人就在身边，姐姐很快挂断电话转移了话题。

期间他们说起书来，他看到沙发上丢着一本看起来挺熟悉的书——是那本望岛。那位长姐的表情自始至终只要细微的变化，不爱笑也没什么多余的表情，只是见到妹妹的时候温柔的笑了。男人好奇起来甚至想要做个实验，他提出需不需要给厨房里的那孩子帮忙准备食材，于是姐姐欣然起身去厨房——他已经做好被拒绝的准备，因为没人放下警惕。

他拿起那本望岛，他已经整本读完，不禁想要去看看她们看到哪个部分。那本书看起来还是很新，书页维护地很细心。甚至是签名版本的，那个作家写了一小段关于什么感谢厚爱之类的，期待下次相遇的文字在扉页里。男人感叹这种带着悲情的冒险故事果然会受到女士的喜爱，做了书签的内容已经是后半段了：

作者笔下的自己因为无法回到家乡就落脚在东京，仍然以外乡人的身份描写着东京。他遇到一些有趣的人，比如独自一人乘车的国中生，还有每天沉迷小钢珠店的年轻偶像，流落街头的前税务官员，种种众生相。男人有时候怀疑自己曾经遇到过这么个由身到心凄风苦雨的男人，不过他转念想起这人总是透过一切想他的初恋，实在是蠢货一个。

他看了一会没什么兴趣就合上了书本，打量着整个房间。他看到姊姊的书包挂件了，是只看起来和妹妹那边差不多的小动物，一个是鹅黄色另一个是深茶色的小动物。摆了一架子旧书和一些奇怪的摆件，甚至有些明显带着海外旅游区的特征，柜子上摆着个贵的不行的蓝牙音箱，这个尺寸也太夸张了完全超过了家用该有的大小。

该不会父母是做相关职业的吧，那种长期海外出差的，说不定有钱到可以敲一笔？他生出些平常没有的心思。平时那些猎物只要乖顺，他只是拍照，贩卖——很快就会失去兴趣，转而寻找其他的。男人曾经说过“只要忍住一时就没人找他们的麻烦，即使是恐惧的余韵，想一想也足够让人兴奋。”男人恐惧真实带来的伤害，他以此做借口，从没在肉体上伤害过他盯上的那些孩子。

6

如果他能预见，只可惜这座城市里从没有如果一说：

“因为我们同你根本不是一种生物。”她站起来。她不高，只比妹妹高几公分，但是足够让男人像草食动物一样经历着狩猎者从伪装里脱出的样子。男人大惊失色，他向后退；但是刚才从三楼跳下来的伤腿让他没法站起来。是错觉吗，她的双眼折射着夜里微不可察的光线，是莹莹的蓝绿色。

其实男人在晚餐后普通地带着衣服告辞，一是为了撇清他的嫌疑，二是他确实忽略不了这对姐妹的违和。不是青春期的女孩子多少敏感而不愿和家人相处吗。何况还是姐妹这种关系，但是这对堂本姓的小姐，从做饭开始就挤挤挨挨地站在一处或者坐在桌子的一边。

男人有时候讲话，会看到两个人同时扭过头来看他；两个人的眼睛都是透亮的深茶色。妹妹吃饭的时候会把姐姐不喜欢的某些东西全部夹走，还会擅自拿起姐姐的勺子直接动姐姐的食物。那位对此熟视无睹实在是，宠过了头。这种奇妙的猎物让他有些振奋，他开始幻想这次可以控制他们做些什么。不如挟持着妹妹让姐姐做点不常见的？

他甚至又开始看望岛——无病呻吟的中年人，和描述的模模糊糊地初恋。有的部分这人觉得初恋可爱又娇蛮，有时候觉得她温柔但是带着冰冷。这样的描述居然是同一个人，这年头编辑都不看稿吗？但是很神奇的，望岛能很轻易地勾起好奇心，但是开始阅读就会发现，其实并没有那样吸引人。

“这就是美梦成真，”书里这么写“一切我能够怀念的，触不可及的美梦都比我上一秒触及到的现实更美好。如果你发现了触手可及的美梦，就该在现实现出原形之前将它远远推开。”

他有点烦躁，从遇到“那孩子”开始，他一再触及底线。本不应该去认识她，也不该去她家里，更不应该结识他的家人。但是这一切都超越了本来应该有得轨迹，一切都无法自控。他的心脏随时被一个小女孩牵动着，应该是这样吗？

他不能避免地想到电影，那些柔软绚丽的调色，在夏天发生的私奔和密语——这都是真的吗？他一边想着，窗外一边下起雨来；凉风和雷声把夜色压得沉沉，风骤然凉下来也拦不住一个心血澎湃的人。

他抓起外套，选了最隐蔽的路线，向着不该去的地方出发。

她们看起来是准备上床睡觉了——床铺都在那个客厅斜上方的小阁楼。本来姐姐手里被妹妹塞了一把刷子，看起来是被拜托涂好脚趾的指甲。那孩子看起来是准备过暑假的样子，拿出了一整排花花绿绿的指甲油。就坐在姐姐怀里，低着头挑指甲油。

他看到姐姐抓着幺妹的脚腕，认认真真地涂上亮色的染料。只是不一会，就像失去耐性一样，随手把刷子戳回瓶子里扔到一边。她猛地压上去，把妹妹压在床铺上；妹妹还在咯咯地笑；笑了太久却又对姐姐说了什么，随即一起下楼去了。

7

“他来了吗？”光一把头支在妹妹的肩膀上，太单薄了这孩子“你该多吃点的，最好能和我一起去锻炼。”

刚翘着指甲油没干的指甲在冰箱隔层里挑挑拣拣，她整顿晚饭被男人看姐姐的目光扰得心神不宁，甚至有点生气——通常人们管这种心态叫吃醋。“已经来了哦，不过再等一下比较好。诶？锻炼才不要？本来我们就天天在挨饿，去锻炼我会更饿。”

她拿了那个包装成小蜜蜂的蜂蜜巧克力蛋糕，摇摇姐姐的袖子，求她代替自己把小蛋糕从冰箱里揪出来。

“而且哪有人狼去锻炼的？？”她喜欢看同胞姐姐无奈又唯独对她包容“马上就有晚餐了会开心吗？”

“明明家里就还有吃的，”光一拆开小蜜蜂蛋糕，喂刚一口，自己咬了一口。蛋糕就看不出原本的小蜜蜂形状“阿这个没很甜……嘛不过果然还是这种，最棒了。你想从哪开始？”她坐在沙发上，举了举小蛋糕，刚就跑过来坐下靠在她腿上。

“我倒是不在乎到底从哪开始，虽然不吃饭很难受，但是又不是什么好吃的东西。和普通的肉也没什么区别嘛，就更没有小蛋糕好吃。跟踪狂不会吃起来都是苦的吗，啊——你啊！”突然想起来什么一样跳起来，“光一你又没把头发弄干？”

手脚并用地把姐姐从沙发扯到地毯上，刚取来毛巾和吹风。把吹风机塞进光一手里支使她找电源插口，手上把毛巾盖在姐姐头上，轻轻挤出湿漉漉发尾的水分。一边开着吹风一边整理光一的头发，上一次还是考试前复习的夜里。有人明明就是故意的，故意不吹头发，故意做完饭端着锅作势要吃——其实是撒娇吧。

随便叫我做什么都可以的，毕竟我们是要一同度过很长很长时间的人嘛w

有多长？有人抬头看着她——忘记了，她们互相都能知道对方在想什么。刚觉得耳朵绝对在发烫，即使她们真正的耳朵是继承自祖先的另一种形态，现在的不过是伪装。她没说话，继续整理头发，光一也没有继续问她。

“好像在给小猫梳毛。”突然，刚就这么直接对光一说，“还毛绒绒的，不对，比小猫还毛绒绒。”坐在地毯上的姐姐仰头看她，突然扭过来，托着她的膝盖从沙发上拉下来。高度差的变化实在是有点突然，反应过来就被光一挤在沙发上了。

“有多长？”被神情认真的女孩子盯着不放，更像小猫——完蛋，对亲生姐姐这么心动的人恐怕我堂本刚是第一个，太罪恶了。

“至少，也得三百年吧？”

然后保持着被挤在沙发角落里的姿势被亲了一分钟吧，光一摸摸她的耳朵站起来，神清气爽。“还要吃小蛋糕吗？”

“要…”这是短暂交锋里的失败者，捂着发烫的耳朵缩在原位；直到被甜甜凉凉的蛋糕碰到嘴唇。

“给——这个意外地很好吃啊，没有很甜口味也很丰富。喜欢吗？”光一这么问了，刚一点点尝起点心。光一一直没说话，刚抬头看她。

“好像在喂小兔子。”她这么说，笑意没有消失，另一位年轻人狼耳朵上的灼热也没有消退，上一秒的甜蜜和温情不能作伪，约定也绝对真实。

只是两个人直直地盯着空旷的，紧张地呼吸着的阳台。


End file.
